


Upierdliwy Czarny Dym

by snuwflak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lost
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuwflak/pseuds/snuwflak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>przepraszam. selen kazała mi ostrzec czytelników. hue hue.</p></blockquote>





	Upierdliwy Czarny Dym

– Mugol? – zapytał Voldemort. Nagini poruszyła się niespokojnie za zasłonką. – Czego tutaj chce?

Malfoy skłonił się nisko, zamiatając włosami podłogę. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że jeszcze trochę i przed tronem nie trzeba będzie myć podłogi, bo jego włosy są idealną szczotką…

– Nie wiem, Panie. Zażądał audiencji…

Voldemort prychnął.

– A co ja, papież jestem? Przyprowadź go.

**

Locke rozejrzał się po korytarzyku. Nic strasznego, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić. Gość umiał wytworzyć nastrój grozy.

Drzwi biura otworzyły się z hukiem. Stanął w nich ten sam sekretarz, z którym rozmawiał przy wejściu. Czy oni potrafili się teleportować?

– Dyrektor czeka – powiedział spokojnie, patrząc Locke’owi prosto w oczy.

Locke zmarszczył się na niego i poprowadzony wszedł do biura. Nie różniło się wiele od korytarza – ciemne, ponure pomieszczenie ze śmiesznymi oknami. Wysoka postać, zapewne dyrektora, siedziała na masywnym tronie na środku sali. Nie było widać twarzy skrytej pod kapturem. Locke wzruszył ramionami, w fabryce pudełek widywał podobne dziwactwa. Zarządy mają to do siebie, że czasami są dziwne.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie zmarnowałem czasu przychodząc tutaj – powiedział głośno.

– Sugeruję być bardziej… pokornym – szepnął kącikiem ust sekretarz i ukłoniwszy się dyrektorowi wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

– Istotnie – warknęła postać. – Czego chcesz?

– Ujarzmić nadprzyrodzone – zacytował Locke z ulotki, którą znalazł kilka dni temu. Czarny Dym na Wyspie robił się coraz bardziej upierdliwy, więc postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Wystrychnął na dudka współtowarzyszy. W sumie, mógł ich zabrać ze sobą.

Locke westchnął bezgłośnie. Czasami myślenie nie było jego mocną stroną.

Dyrektor wymruczał coś pod nosem i w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jaśniej. Dopiero teraz Locke mógł się mu lepiej przyjrzeć. Przyglądać się nie było komu, ponieważ długi płaszcz z kapturem skutecznie okrywał całe ciało dziwaka.

– Skąd wytrzasnąłeś taką bzdurę?

– Z waszej ulotki.

Locke nie był do końca pewny, co stało się najpierw – dziwak odrzucił kaptur i wytrzeszczył się na niego czy on sam usiadł z wrażenia na podłodze, obijając sobie przy tym tyłek.

– Jakiej ulotki!? – zagrzmiał ten… zagrzmiało to coś, nadal niemożliwie się na Locka marszcząc.

John zrobił kilka szybkich wdechów na uspokojenie i powoli podniósł się z podłogi. Nie odrywając wzroku od dyrektora wygrzebał z kieszeni małą, zieloną ulotkę, której nagłówek głosił: _Lord Voldemort & Synowie. Ujarzmić nadprzyrodzone – oto, czym się zajmujemy_. Niżej podano numer telefonu i informację, że adres otrzymuje się po zgłoszeniu. Na dole ulotki szczerzyła się mała czaszka, z której wyłaniał się wąż. Locke przyjrzał się kawałkowi papieru, po czym zerknął na dyrektora.

– Lord Voldemort to ty?

Dyrektor syknął ze złością, co Locke uznał za potwierdzenie.

– A ja myślałem, że to taki chwyt reklamowy!

 

Okolica jeszcze kilka miesięcy żyła plotkami o tajemniczym zielonym świetle, które w południe rozświetliło okna obskurnej kamieniczki na rogu ulicy.

**Author's Note:**

> przepraszam. selen kazała mi ostrzec czytelników. hue hue.


End file.
